1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head and, more particularly, to a shower head for a bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head 50 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a nozzle 54, a connector 53 mounted on an open top of the nozzle 54, a sealing ring 542 mounted in the open top of the nozzle 54 and located between the connector 53 and the nozzle 54, a fastening member 52 secured on the open top of the nozzle 54 and abutting the connector 53 to limit the connector 53 on the nozzle 54, and a locking screw member 51 locked onto the connector 53. The nozzle 54 has a peripheral wall provided with a control handle 541 to regulate a water flow injected from the nozzle 54. The open top of the nozzle 54 has an outer portion formed with an outer threaded portion 543. The connector 53 has a first end provided with a spherical body 532 rotatably mounted on the open top of the nozzle 54 and abutting the sealing ring 542 and has a second end provided with a threaded tube 531. The connector 53 has an inner portion formed with a mounting hole 533. The mounting hole 533 of the connector 53 has a bottom formed with a reduced water outlet 534. The fastening member 52 has an inner wall formed with an inner threaded portion 522 screwed onto the outer threaded portion 543 of the nozzle 54 to lock the fastening member 52 onto of the nozzle 54. The fastening member 52 has a top formed with a reduced limit hole 521 mounted on the spherical body 532 of the connector 53 so that the threaded tube 531 of the connector 53 protrudes outward from the limit hole 521 of the fastening member 52. The locking screw member 51 has a first end formed with a screw bore 512 screwed onto the threaded tube 531 of the connector 53 to lock the locking screw member 51 onto the connector 53. The locking screw member 51 has a second end formed with a water inlet port 511 that is connected to a water source (not shown). In operation, when the water inlet port 511 of the locking screw member 51 is connected to the water source, the water from the water source in turn flows through the water inlet port 511 of the locking screw member 51, the mounting hole 533 of the connector 53 and the water outlet 534 of the connector 53 into the nozzle 54 and is injected outward from the nozzle 54 for use with a user.
However, when the water inlet port 511 of the locking screw member 51 is connected to the water source, a closed vacuum condition is formed in the inner space of the shower head 50 so that the inner space of the shower head 50 has a larger water pressure to push and inject the water from the nozzle 54 quickly and violently to form multiple concentrated and convergent water beams, thereby decreasing the flushing angle and area of the shower head 50. In addition, the water beams are injected outward from the nozzle 54 strongly due to the larger water pressure in the shower head 50, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.